The Sage: A Leyend Begins
by Lukushito Kurai
Summary: He turned to the great light that spoke to him, it was shape-less. His eyes were on the light, even though it blinded temporaly, he fought to keep staring at it. "Are you ready for the greatest adventure of your life young grasshopper?"


A blonde boy dressed in a blue t-shirt, black shinobi trousers and lavender-colored sandals walked deep into the northern forest of the land of fire.

'Who am I? What am i?' He thought as his cerulean blue eyes remembered a blonde man's voice. '_**Naruto…'**_

I'm Naruto,

I am a Naruto?

Walking aimlessly in the forest, a brainwashed blonde not even knowing of his true potential soared in the forests of the land of fire, watching in front of his eyes a portion of the forest destroyed. The destructive force of man had such a capable force. As if destiny tugged on the blonde to stay more watching the scenery, he saw it…a poor soul being crushed by the trees. Pulling the poor female out of the trees that crushed her; he placed the pink-haired girl on the grassy surface and knelt down.

Clapping hands, he prayed for her poor soul's survival.

* * *

Feeling a tug, an effigy of destiny giving him a push on his new path; the blonde closed his eyes.

"May Kami give this poor soul a second chance at life, for a glorious and kindest revival." With his eyes closed the blonde whiskered boy spoke as he felt warmth in his hands. Opening his eyes and his palms touching her breasts, perverseness aside; his eyes glowed purple with ripples, before they returned back to normal and stared around feeling dizzy.

'What was that? I just prayed for her and I felt this warmth in my hands, I touch her and I have this dizziness.' He thought as he heard a series of coughs; getting up, the blonde looked at the pink-haired girl, that was once supposed to be his enemy yet, not even remembering who he was or even dare his abilities or burden. It was obvious that this tugs he felt were from something, a force he didn't knew; he felt something inside him…that gave him a certain impulse to do things he never thought he'll do.

Supernatural, abnormal things he never knew that existed.

A human like him knew to breathe, to sleep, to wake up, to walk, to run, to talk and to pray regularly; yet…he never thought this could be done. All this detached rom his reality, just living with common civil humans; this was a whole different world, and by extent even dared to say, dangerous and destructive.

'Just where am i?' He though as he heard a groan, clapping his hands he thanked kami for such a miracle and kindness given to such a poor suffering soul.

* * *

Tayuya was many things, yet a patient and educated person…she was never that. Better yet, what was she doing in front of a blonde haired brat that didn't even look like a shinobi, shit. With those hands and kneeling down and whispering nonsense he seemed like a monk or priest. Watching the whisker-like marks on the blondes face she remembered.

The damn orange-wearing asshole that tried to retrieve the Uchiha back to the leaf village after he left willingly to go to the pedophile of a master she once had. Heck even her cursed seal was gone, wait, then she was supposed to be death and not alive.

"And kami's miracle descended upon the needed." The blonde got up again and he looked at the pink-haired ex-Oto Ninja. "I KNOW YOU!" She screamed as he tilted his head to the side in wonder. "Who are you? Do I know you?" He asked and she laughed. "You shithead, you were the stupid orange-wearing asshole that screamed about retrieving his best-friend from evil and such." She said and he got a moment to think before tilting his head to the side. "Best-friend? I don't remember having such." He said and looked at her in wonder as she sighed in irritation. 'Great, I'm stuck with a former orange-earing asshole who I bet retrieved the Uchiha and brainwashed him to oblivion and doesn't even remembers how to do a shit.' She thought as she turned to the blonde again.

Said blonde turned away and gave slow steps.

Trying to get-up she felt her legs sore, while she was healed, she wasn't completely restored and she'll have to get her legs again, by moving them slowly. "OI! Shithead, I'm here." She spoke as the blonde turned to her surprised, she was rather impassive. "I can't move my legs." The pink-haired ex-oto-nin spoke as the blonde sighed before carrying her bridal style. Leaving the pink-haired girl blushing, as he saw her trying to free herself from his hold; he tried to free her when she clung unto him.

"Shithead, when I say I can't walk, is because I-CAN'T- WALK!" She exclaimed as he nodded and sighed again. "By the way, where are we going shithead?" She asked as he continued walking and looked at the skies. His calmed cerulean blue eyes stared at the skies and he grinned.

"To wherever the wind takes me." He spoke and turned to the left, his direction was unsure; but unknown to him…he will embark in the adventure of his life.

* * *

Senju Tsunade sighed, she was outdone by the council and left the blonde to walk away. The council won again after he successfully retrieved Uchiha Sasuke, only to be exiled from the leaf village, stripping him of any memory related to the hidden leaf village, which means, all his life. Inoichi Yamanaka erased the memories, a tiring process that took him three days and three nights without sleep, since he had to erase his memories going at how the events turned.

Sasuke's Retrieval,

His mission to the land of spring,

The search for Tsunade,

The Invasion of the Leaf village,

The Chunin exams,

The mission to the land of waves,

His genin exam,

His academy days,

The beatings he took from the villagers and shinobi alike,

To even the day he was conceived, however, for the blondes favor; Kyubi held this particular one deep enough for the Yamanaka just to get rid of a small portion.

At the end, the boy would be left miles away from the leaf village, and a gamble was placed. If he returned he'll be executed like any nuke-nin of the village, if he didn't returned then he'll be left on his own in the world. WITHOUT Jiraiya-sans help.

And heck that they won, to her demise, the blonde was stripped of his life and achievements to start a new life as a B-rank nuke-nin of the leaf.

He was on the Bingo Book, listed as Namikaze Naruto a B-rank Konoha nuke-nin without bounty.

May kami protect hi from those that wish to avenge themselves for his father's war efforts.

* * *

**And this was my new idea, **

**Usually the Rinnegan Naruto fanfics give him a god-like status, a hate for the village or even a massive harem. When, that's to overdo it. Here is a Rinnegan Naruto fic that to me, was interesting to develop this first shot at it.**

**Naruto was stripped of his memories after the successful retrieval of Sasuke (had to give a good reason for it), his rinnegan unlocked on the battle with sasuke yet like any other dojutsu, they need chakra to activate (Nagato exception doesn't enters here, he could have had enough reserves to actually channel chakra constantly, same case with Madara). His shinobi abilities are taken down again to ZERO! And he'll have to make it to the top again, not that he minds though.**


End file.
